Idyllic
by FairyTailWzard
Summary: After everything with O'Malley and the start of Frostbite's new life with her new family, she finds herself having to adjust to life as a normal kid with a semi-normal life. As normal a life can be when your adopted parents happen to be the number one Hero Deku and his soon-to-be wife Uravity.
1. Welcome to Idyllic!

Hello my lovelies! (I'm trying out names to call my fans and little Frostbites sounds too much like a cereal brand)

Welcome to Idyllic! The second book in the Frostbite series!

This book will feature slices of Frostbite's life as she grows from a street rat to a semi-normal kid with a semi-normal life while the next book is in the works! (I'm so excited for the next book but I'm not giving anything away yet!

This book will feature things like (in no particular order):

-Frostbite's first day at school

-Frostbite's first official Halloween

-And other ideas I won't reveal yet!

First book can be found on my profile!

Until the next chapter!

FairyTailWzard over and out!~


	2. Frostbite's First Day At The Beach!

* _all chapters are set after the end of Frostbite_ *

Frostbite glanced out the window into the overcast afternoon sky. Murky sunlight filtered through the clouds as the little family of three drove somewhere she didn't recognize. Toto had been leashed in the back seat next to her, basically going wherever she went if it allowed animals.

As Frostbite looked out the car window, she saw they were leaving the city. Ochako has insisted on going wherever they were going before it got too cold and dark, but that didn't stop her from bundling up her adopted daughter. The older woman had dressed her in a sweater, trousers, a coat and scarf and boots. She reached up and tapped Ochako's arm with her mittened hand, looking up at her adopted mother's warm brown eyes.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked and Ochako smiled and winked,

"You'll see sweetheart, just be patient."

After a few more minutes, Frostbite was finding she was getting bored of being patient. She fidgeted and fiddled with the folded blanket next to her. She picked at the tied yarn of the quilt and shed her gloves as it was getting hot. Toto yawned and dropped his head unceremoniously into her lap, closing his eyes and promptly falling back asleep.

Izuku looked at her from the rear-view mirror, his signature smile making wrinkles around his eyes,

"We'll be there in about half an hour Frostbite, how about you finish your lunch and take a nap hm?" Frostbite grumbled but obeyed, shoving a strawberry in her mouth and slipping a sausage to her canine friend who licked her face and fingers afterwards. She glared at Izuku's seat, giving it an annoyed kick before tugging her beanie down over her eyes in a silly attempt at pouting. She heard her adopted parents chuckle as she drifted off to sleep, hand buried in the fur on Toto's back.

She awoke abruptly, shoving her beanie up and waking Toto so she could see as she heard the car door open and someone gently shake her shoulder. Glancing over, she relaxed once she saw Izuku smiling warmly at her.

"We're here, do you want to get out?" He asked and Frostbite nearly choked on her seatbelt and spilled her lunch while attempting to take it off, put her gloves on, and get out of the wretched vehicle. She hated cars, the constant moving made her feel queasy. Toto barked in surprise and whined as he scrambled from the car and into the outdoors.

Izuku chuckled and caught the falling bento box, putting the lid on and helping her out of the car without any issue. He immediately swept her onto his shoulders, putting the bento box back into the car and holding onto her ankles.

Looking around, Frostbite saw they were at the beach. It was warmer than it had been in the past few weeks, the snow starting to melt; but the chill still made her nose cold. She frowned, why were they at the beach? She had seen pictures, but had never been in person.

Holding onto Izuku's forehead, she looked to Ochako.

"What are we doing here?" She asked softly and Ochako grinned up at her,

"We're at the beach! I know you've never been and Izuku and I finally got a day off! Plus people don't really come to the beaches this time of year. So we'll have the beach mostly to ourselves!"

Frostbite was lifted off of Izuku's shoulders and set on the ground, holding his hand as they began their trek to the beach. Her boots started to sink into the sand as they came closer to the beach, her grip tightened slightly on Izuku's hand and he squeezed in return. She reached up and grabbed ahold of the hem of Ochako's coat as to not slip as she hopped over a stray piece of driftwood that had washed up on the beach. Toto was far ahead, sniffing anything and everything, though he came back with a shrill whistle from Izuku.

Her parents let go as they made it to the water's edge, allowing her to wander ahead and swinging their hands back and forth. She scampered ahead, jumping around with her dog as he barked and chased her, playfully nipping at her feet.

She shrieked as he ran in front of her, causing her to trip and tumble to the sand. She heard Izuku and Ochako speed up behind her but stop once she poked her head up and laughed boisterously, spitting and sputtering sand out of her mouth before getting up and running after the dog.

Frostbite ran for hours, letting out all her nervous energy as her parents sat on a small outcropping of rock, keeping her under their watchful eye but allowing her the freedom to do as she pleased within reason. They didn't allow her to get in the water, or poke at the jellyfish that had washed on shore. She collected rocks and shells, storing them in her coat pockets as Toto licked at her face every time she leaned down.

Izuku eventually got up and her exploring dissolved into a game of chase. She shrieked with delight and small plumes of fire escaped her mouth. He caught her easily and tickled her sides mercilessly, easily restraining her as Toto barked at their feet.

Ochako watched as her fiancé, putting her book down as he carried the struggling girl over. The older woman smiled and held her arms out, quickly stopping Frostbite's wiggling with a quick kiss to the forehead.

Once Frostbite stopped wiggling, her adrenaline wore off and she grew sleepy. Her body felt sluggish and heavy from all her running, a large yawn interrupting her train of thought. She vaguely heard Ochako laugh quietly and felt another kiss pressed to the crown of her head as her mother lifted her and started walking. Izuku walked next to the both of them, clipping a leash on Toto to keep him from running around the beach for another hour.

Frostbite was nearly half asleep by the time Ochako seatbelted her into her seat and removed her coat, instead draping a blanket over her lap. Toto leapt into the seat next to her and she sleepily ran her fingers through his fur as her car door was shut and the car started up.

"How was the beach Frostbite?" Ochako asked as they began their trek home. Frostbite let out another yawn,

"Mmhm…" Was all she hummed out before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the window. Izuku and Ochako both laughed and she felt a warmth flutter in her chest as she quietly drifted off to sleep.

…..

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	3. She Doesn't Like Glasses

*I've gotten a couple comments asking if I would be adding Eri into this.

 _Sadly I will not be adding Eri into this story._

 _I adore Eri and know who she is, but I am an anime only watcher so therefor shouldn't know who she is._

 _I've heard snippets about her, how she works into the My Hero universe, etc._

 _But I don't know enough about Eri to be able to write her to the standard I would like._

 _Sorry everyone!*_

As Ochako and Izuku helped Frostbite integrate into a normal childhood, they noticed something the longer she lived with them. Whenever she would read, she would hold the book very close to her face, whenever she would watch TV with them, she would sit very close to the screen or lean in. After several weeks, they came to a conclusion, Frostbite needed glasses.

The ophthalmologist they went to, an older man from America named Doctor Peter Morgan, was kind enough. Though it took a lot of persuasion and asking to actually get Frostbite into the office. She kicked and shrieked until Izuku just picked her up and carried her into the office and Ochako explained what was going on. She struggled in her father's arms but he was too strong and had to cover her mouth when she tried to breath gas and fire.

Doctor Morgan opened the door to his office and called Izuku's name. Frostbite struggled a little more as Izuku stood up and walked into the office, Ochako stayed out in the lobby, waiting for them to come back.

Nearly an hour later, Frostbite came stomping out of the office with an exasperated Izuku and a slightly frustrated looking Doctor Morgan. Now Frostbite was sporting a pair of turtle shell plastic frames that went well with her blue button up she had picked out to match Ochako's own button up shirt. The two of them had nearly matched, the only difference that Frostbite had worn a sweater over her shirt which was now sitting folded in Ochako's lap.

"You look so cute in your glasses Frostbite!" Ochako clapped but stopped when Frostbite ripped the frames and threw them on the floor.

"I don't want glasses!" She shouted and stormed out, the faint sound of a slamming car indicating she had climbed into their car and was waiting to go home. The couple shared a glance before Ochako picked up the glasses and sweater and gave a smile to her fiancé and the doctor.

"I'll go talk to her."

Frostbite was muttering angrily under her breath, squinting at the book in her hands, determined to stare at the book until her eyes fixed themselves. The words were hard to read on a regular basis, her education was coming along but reading was harder now that her vision was deteriorating.

Doctor Morgan had said it was a side effect of her quirk, the gas she exhaled stinging and slowly ruining her eyes.

She hated it.

She didn't want to deal with this.

She couldn't.

She didn't want to be useless.

Not like O'Malley said she had been.

The car door opened and she jumped, dropping the book in her hand. Ochako slid into the seat next to her, her discarded sweater and frames in hand. Frostbite's face soured and she looked away angrily.

"I don't want them."

"I know sweetheart, but you do need them."

Frostbite was silent after the remark and stubbornly refused to look at her adopted mother.

"Frostbite…" her mother's tone made her look over through a heavy glare and caught Ochako's eye. She had the look of "really?" plastered all over her face, as if she was beginning to be fed up with Frostbite's behavior.

Frostbite looked away, now disappointed in herself. She had made them upset with her, she made them mad. She fidgeted with her fingers, twisting and wringing her hands together in nervousness.

"Sweetheart look at me."

Frostbite looked up slowly and looked at Ochako through burning eyes. She didn't want to make Ochako mad at her, she didn't want to make Izuku mad at her. Tears welled up and Ochako's reprimanding face dropped,

"Oh sweetheart… I'm not mad at you..." She said softly, reaching over but withdrew when Frostbite flinched. She reached over again slowly and cupped Frostbite's cheeks, smoothing her thumbs across the skin and kissing her forehead.

"I'm not mad Frostbite, but I'm concerned that you won't wear your glasses, they're going to help you."

"I just don't want to be useless… O'Malley always said I would be if I-"

"Frostbite, O'Malley is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Nothing he said was true, you aren't useless. Far from it." Frostbite sniffled and nodded at Ochako's words. The two of them scooted closer and Ochako wrapped Frostbite up in a hug.

"Will you put your glasses on now?" Her mother asked after a moment and Frostbite snorted.

"... fine…"

….

Izuku came out of the eye doctor's and to his car, rubbing the back of his neck as he opened his car door and slipped inside. Looking in the rear view mirror, he smiled at the sight of Ochako and Frostbite asleep in the backseat, his fiancée's arm around his adopted daughter and her leaning into her shoulder. What made him the happiest, was seeing the content look on Frostbite's face, and she even had her new glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

….

11:17 PM

Frostbite was fast asleep in her bedroom down the hall, Izuku dozing off on his side of the bed. Ochako sat at her desk, illuminated by a small lamp; pen in hand and a journal labeled ' _Frostbite_ ' open in front of her. There was writing and pictures pasted on pages and pages of the journal. She carefully posted the newest photo and chuckled to herself as she wrote in careful handwriting:

" _She doesn't like glasses._ "

Carefully pressing the photo flat in its place, Ochako took the moment to flip through the journal, glancing lovingly at the photos she had taken and the captions that went with them.

" _Frostbite's first day at the beach!_ "

Ochako was reminiscing before she jumped at the feeling of arms curling around her shoulders and lips pressed to her cheek.

"You should come to bed, work starts early tomorrow." Izuku murmured and she hummed in agreement, just taking a moment to rock back and forth slowly before turning to press a sweet kiss to his mouth.

"Good night Izuku."

"Good night, I love you Ochako."

"Mm, love you too."

She fell asleep that night with Izuku's arm around her waist and her adopted daughter fast asleep down the hall, her journal still open and awaiting new memories to fill it.

….

 **What do you think of little end snippets in Ochako's POV? I was thinking of having something like it at the end of every chapter!**

 **Please comment and favorite! I adore your comments!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	4. First Day at School!

_*to answer a comment I got on FanFiction, all these chapters are kind of their own event._

 _Think a slice of life if you will._

 _Each chapter is a moment from Frostbite's life growing up with Izuku and Ochako._

 _This means no real cliffhangers._

 _I have plenty of those planned for the next book ;)_

 _Though you will meet some characters; maybe some OC's in this that might appear in the next book.*_

 _*WOOHOO LONG CHAPTER*_

….

Frostbite pushed her glasses up her nose and waved Ochako's hands away from messing with her hair. The woman was fretting over her appearance as it was Frostbite's first official day at a real school. She had been tutored and homeschooled by Toshinori and Inko to get her up to speed for someone her age. Now it was time to take the next step and send her to public school, just in time for the spring semester and new school year.

Izuku had to go to work early, something about an emergency downtown. He had left Frostbite with a quick kiss on the forehead and Ochako with a kiss on the cheek before he was bounding away, green lightning and all.

Ochako held onto Frostbite's hand as she dropped her off at her classroom. The school was quiet, the two of them being a early as to let Frostbite get acquainted and familiar with the school and her teacher. Ochako gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead before she left for hero work.

Frostbite listened half-interested to the teacher; Mr. Nakamura, as he explained the rules of the classroom and where she'd be sitting and such. She was sitting in a desk that was placed in the top corner of the classroom by the door as per request of Ochako and Izuku. They were in the process of getting Toto registered as a service animal to allow him to go to school with Frostbite, but for now she had to go without him.

The bell rang for class to start and just as Frostbite sat down, a flood of students came in, talking loudly and laughing. They quieted down when they saw Frostbite but scrambled to their seats with encouragement from the teacher.

"Welcome back to school everyone, let's be quiet while our new friend here introduce herself alright?" He motioned for Frostbite to come up and handed her a piece of chalk. She glanced at it and pushed her glasses up her nose with the second knuckle of her pointer finger.

"Well write your name on the board," Mr. Nakamura encouraged and Frostbite wrote on the chalkboard in careful kanji " _Frostbite Midoriya_ " just like Inko taught her. She heard quiet snickers and whispering from the class but she ignored them in favor of bowing silently and going back to her seat.

In the middle of working on a math worksheet, something she didn't necessarily like but wasn't horrible at, she felt something poke her side. Glancing up, she was met face to face with large very pale green eyes. She froze, hand gripping her pencil tighter as she stared back with her own mismatched eyes. The person in question was a girl, her age with long black hair in twin buns and very pale skin.

"Your eyes are cool." The girl said and tilted her head curiously, she had a flower taped to the end of her pencil that she wiggled in Frostbite's direction, tickling her nose with the end of it.

"T-thank you?" Frostbite stammered in confusion, remembering her manners at the last second.

"Are they natural? Or do you wear contacts?" The girl asked and Frostbite blinked a couple times,

"I-I was born with them." The girl nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Okay." She chirped and turned back to her work, leaving Frostbite sputtering in confusion.

….

Frostbite saw the girl again at lunch and recess. She was sitting alone, slowly picking at the American style lunch Izuku had prepared for her. She was in the middle of chewing on a french fry when the girl from earlier skipped over and plopped down next to Frostbite, opening her bento box and beginning to eat without so much as a hello. Frostbite stared in confusion at the girl until she realized she was being stared at.

"Oh, hello again! My name is Akira Ito, feel free to call me Akira. I hope you don't mind me sitting with you. My mother said I should try and make friends." She introduced herself and stuck her hand out which Frostbite shook hesitantly.

After a moment of silence, Akira decided to keep their rather one sided conversation going.

"Is your name really Frostbite?"

"...yes…"

"How did you get that name? Surely your parents didn't name you that when you were born." Frostbite tensed up, memories flashing behind her eyes. She didn't answer and looked away, Akira waited a second before she shrugged and shoved a mouthful of rice in her mouth.

The two of them sat in mostly silence for a while, Akira talked and asked questions while Frostbite gave answers ranging from one word to short sentences. As they got to know each other, Frostbite found herself not hating the other girl's company. She was quirky and strange, often rambling on about fictional creatures being real, but she wasn't unpleasant and more often than not tried including Frostbite into the conversation.

There was the sound of a scuffle and the grunt of a child falling over. Frostbite frowned and got up, setting her lunch box to the side and following the sound.

Around the corner of the playground was a boy she recognized as the boy who sat behind her on the ground and another taller boy standing above him. The boy on the ground had mousy, scruffy brown hair and deep violet eyes. The other boy was also from her class. He was tall, scrawny, all gangly limbs and knobby knees. It was obvious what was happening.

"Think you can play with us huh Takashi? What makes you think that?" The taller boy sneered and the smaller boy flinched, cowering underneath his gaze and grunting when he was kicked at in the stomach.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I-"

"Leave him alone." The words were out of Frostbite's mouth before she could stop herself.

The taller boy's eyes snapped over to her own; icy blue eyes and cornstalk yellow hair, slightly crooked teeth and freckles dotting his nose. An angry snarl curled his lips and he clenched his fists.

"Go away. This is none of your business."

"It is my business. You're being rude." Frostbite snapped back, glaring at the boy and approaching the fallen kid to help him up. He grasped her hand shakily and she pulled him up and behind her.

Kids nearby noticed the exchange and wandered over to see what was happening. The taller boy snarled and got up in her face, placing his hands on her shoulders and shoving her over. She stumbled back and fell back, scraping her hands and only serving to make her angry as her glasses were knocked off her face. She scrambled to her feet, squinting and gritting her teeth but not pushing back.

"I said it's none of your business! Leave us alone weirdo!" The boy snapped and she snorted,

"You're bullying another student and you pushed me. That does make it my business." She growled out and the boy's face was getting red with anger.

"He's a Quirkless freak!" He exploded and Frostbite blinked, that's what this was about? This kid was being bullied because he had no Quirk? Didn't Izuku mention something like this at some point? She couldn't remember. She glanced back to the kid behind her and he looked at the ground in shame.

"So? Why does that mean you get to bully him?" Veins bulged in the boy's head and he clenched his fists,

"He-he's Quirkless! He's a freak!"

"So?"

That seemed to make the boy snap. He reeled back a fist and very nearly hit her in the eye. But luckily for her, and unluckily for him, she had been training on a bi-weekly basis. Right now she was being trained in hand to hand combat by Izuku and training with her Quirk with Shoto and Katsuki. It started while O'Malley was a threat and simply continued at her insistence. She didn't want to be weak or a burden so she would train hard whenever she could. Inko tried to talk her out of it, she didn't want to see training take over Frostbite's life at such a young age. But she calmed down after Frostbite and Izuku talked to her about it.

Frostbite stepped to the side and caught his wrist, hearing a crack as her foot stepped right onto her glasses frames. He sputtered in surprise and she heard some surprised noises from their gathering crowd.

"Leave him alone." She said and pushed his arm back, causing the bully to stumble and nearly fall. She turned around, intent on getting out of the crowd and just enjoying her lunch.

However that didn't happen, the boy steadied himself and charged, yelling wildly and intent on starting some sort of fight. She turned quickly and threw a punch. The boy's skin hardened to look like solid rock and she felt something in her hand crack, but was still satisfying as his skin didn't harden nearly quick enough and she felt his nose give under her fist. There was a collective gasp and she whimpered, cradling her throbbing hand and trying to just get out of the situation. The boy scrambled to his feet, one hand clamped over his nose and the other still in a fist. He comes towards her, hellbent on getting revenge on her for hitting him, and when Frostbite raises her hands to somehow get him out of the way-

She doesn't have to do anything, because all of a sudden there's Akira Ito, barreling in with a war cry and the bully goes down under fifty pounds of enraged third grader.

"Don't mess with my friend!" She shouts to the back of the kids head.

Frostbite turned back to the kid who had unintentionally started this in the first place and giving what she hoped was a friendly smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly and he nodded, sniffling a bit and rubbing at his nose, holding out her glasses which had a large crack running across one of the lenses and leaving the other dusty and covered in dirt.

" 'm fine… thank you… Here's your glasses..."

Unfortunately before they could say anything else, that's when the teacher decided to step in.

…..…..…..…..…..

The main office held two sets of leatherback squishy couches. Frostbite, Akira, and the bullied kid; who she learned was named Takashi Tanaka, sat on one couch while the other boy; a kid named Atsushi Kobayashi, was in the principal's office with his parents talking about the situation.

The school nurse had come by and wrapped Frostbite's hand and the palms of her hands before having to tend to Atsushi's now broken nose. The other three children were just sitting and waiting as their teacher and the principal called their parents.

Their parents…

Izuku and Ochako…

Oh no…

Frostbite started panicking. They were going to be mad cause she called them away from work, they were going to be upset, they were going to be _disappointed_.

She started chewing on her nails frantically, the inside of her cheek, her lower lip, everything. She picked and pulled at her uniform which was now dirty from her being pushed, she scuffed her shoes and kicked at the rug in front of her.

Eventually, Takashi broke the silence,

"Are you okay Frostbite?" She shrugged,

"They're gonna be mad at me…. I wasn't supposed to get in trouble… I don't want them to get mad..." She mumbled and fiddled with her fingers, chewing on her fingernails.

"Who, your parents? You stopped a bully, why would they be mad at you? And if they are, I'll stick up for you!" Akira continued with a small smile on her face. Frostbite looked over to Akira with a frown,

"Why?"

"Why not? I consider you a friend and I always stick up for my friends!" Her smiled grew and Frostbite's frown lessened a little.

"M-Me too! I'll stick up for you too! You stopped Atsushi from being mean to me!" Takashi stammered out and Frostbite's frown lessened even more.

…..…..…..…..…..

But her frown returned when Ochako entered the office, still in her hero costume but with her coat thrown over it. Takashi's and Akira's eyes widened as she immediately went to crouch in front of Frostbite, cupping her face and checking her over. The two had gone before her and their parents sputtered in surprise, just as shocked as the children that the Pro-Hero Uravity was at their school and fussing over a child. Frostbite pushed her hands away,

"I'm okay Ochako.." She mumbled as the principal ushered her and her adopted mother into his office and shut the door behind them.

"What seems to be the problem? My fiancé and I told the school when we enrolled our daughter to not contact us unless it was an emergency."

"Yes ma'am and we are incredibly sorry to call you in like this. But your daughter got in a fist fight." Ochako's eyes shot to look at Frostbite who stubbornly refused to look back.

"Frostbite is this true?"

"Young Atsushi Kobayashi claimed that he was playing on the playground with young Takashi Tanaka before Frostbite came in and started a fight."

Ochako was frowning, Frostbite hated it when she was frowning, she didn't want her to be mad, especially not at her.

"With all due respect sir, Frostbite doesn't start fights. She hates fighting."

"Well with all due respect ma'am, she did break a child's nose while 'playing'-"

"It wasn't playing." Frostbite cut him off and nearly regretted it but she wanted to tell the truth. She didn't understand why Atsushi didn't tell the truth, lies were bad. And she had enough lying for one lifetime with O'Malley.

After a deep breath, she continued,

"Atsushi pushed Takashi over and was being mean. He kicked Takashi in the stomach and told me to go away when I told him to stop. I didn't and he got mad."

"How did his nose break then?" The principal was leaning forward now, clasping his hands and looking almost incredulously at the young girl as if trying to intimidate her. But Frostbite wasn't intimidated, this man was about as intimidating as a feather compared to O'Malley or Katsuki when he was angry.

"He called Takashi a Quirkless freak," Ochako stiffened at this but Frostbite didn't stop.

"-and got mad when I didn't get mad. He called me a weirdo and then tried to punch me but I tried to step away but then he tried punching me again so I hit him. Then Akira came and sat on him."

She finally looked up to her mother who was watching with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Their eyes locked for several seconds before she seemed to be satisfied.

"Well it seems like we've got the full story." She said and looked to the principal who furrowed his brows.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, she was defending herself and another child from a bully. Do the stories of Akira and Takashi line up? What about Atsushi's?" She was standing now, crossing her arms and staring the man down. He sputtered, getting slightly upset.

"It doesn't match up quite exactly with Atsushi's testimony..."

"He's nine years old, a normal child could obviously have omitted some details."

"That means your daughter could have as well!"

"Then check the damn security footage and let's be done with it! I don't have time to come down here every time Frostbite may or may not have done something wrong! Which, sounding by what she's told me, may have been nothing!" Ochako snapped and the man very nearly flinched as he pulled up the requested footage with shaky fingers flicking across the keyboard.

The footage showed exactly what Frostbite had said, leaving the principal speechless and sputtering for an excuse. But Ochako wasn't having any of it. She grabbed ahold of Frostbite's hand and strode from the office, checking her out of school as she did so, past her newly acclaimed friends, and out the front doors of the school.

…..…..…..…..…..

Frostbite was silent until they were nearly home. Ochako's fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and Frostbite was staring stubbornly at her own hands.

"I'm sorry… But he was being mean and I know I shouldn't have hit him… But he was hurting someone..." She mumbled and pushed her glasses up her nose, staring through the cracked lense.

Ochako didn't say anything until they pulled into the driveway of their house and were inside their house, gently pushing Toto out of the way as he bounded up to them. She knelt down and cupped Frostbite's face to look at her.

"Sweetheart I'm not mad at you for defending Takashi, I'm proud of that. But you broke Atsushi's nose." Frostbite flinched at that and looked away, or rather tried to. Ochako's hands were steady and kept a firm grip.

"I'm not mad, I'm proud of you for knowing how to defend yourself. But you can't return violence with violence okay?" She said earnestly and Frostbite nodded. Ochako smiled and kissed her forehead, ushering her towards her bedroom.

"How about you read while I get dinner ready okay?"

…..…..…..…..…..

Izuku wasn't home until late that night, after Frostbite was in bed. She was dozing off when she heard the jingling of keys and the front door. She heard the quiet sounds of her adopted parents greeting each other before Ochako started explaining the events of that day. Slowly, she started feeling panic deep in her stomach. She didn't want to get in trouble with Izuku… She didn't want him to… well he said he wouldn't hit her… But so did O'Malley before everything happened.

Her bedroom door creaked open and the hallway light flooded in. She peeked out from her blankets and saw Izuku's form illuminated by the hallway lights. His eyes met hers and a small smile crossed his face as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey firecracker… I heard there was a problem at school today?" Firecracker, a nickname Izuku had given her soon after the adoption papers were finalized. She slowly nodded and sat up in bed, he approached her, sitting on her bedside. Toto looked up from his bed that resided at the foot of her own bed.

It was silent before Frostbite spewed the entire story in a panic and an attempt to hopefully diffuse any of his anger. He cut her off by gently placing a hand on her shoulder and bringing her into a hug. She froze but her arms wrapped around his middle.

"You can't just hit people Frostbite," Izuku rocked them slowly back and forth as he softly reprimanded the nine year old.

"I know… I'm sorry… but he- but he- he called me a weirdo and called Takashi a quirkless freak- and I- I- I just got really mad! I won't do it again I promise!" Izuku had gone quiet after her blubbering and explanation, seemingly lost in thought.

"I agree with Ochako, you shouldn't fight violence with violence. But I do agree with you standing up for the underdogs." he said and stood up, tucking Frostbite back in and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Izuku…" She said with a yawn and he smiled that smile that made her feel so happy inside.

"Goodnight Frostbite."

…..…..…..…..…..

Ochako sat at her desk again, pen in hand and starting at the photo set carefully on the page. Slowly, she wrote the caption,

" _First day at school!_ "

She sighed and set the pen down, glancing up only briefly when Izuku entered the bedroom with a similar sigh.

"She was really shaken up. I think she was convinced we were going to get mad or scream." He said from the adjoined bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Ochako frowned and rubbed at her face.

"She knows we won't'... right? She knows we love her right?" She asked as Izuku exited the bathroom and he shrugged.

"O'Malley did a number on her while she was growing up. Honestly… It hurts but it's not surprising considering what she's been through." He said and sat on the bed to remove his socks. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned her desk lamp off, closing the journal and coming to join her fiancé. As they settled into bed, she stared at the ceiling.

"But you do have to tell me…" She glanced over to Izuku and he had a smile that had a hint of mischievousness to it.

"Did she win?"

"Izuku Midoriya!"

"I'm genuinely curious! And Kacchan will be as well! He'll want to know if her training is sticking!"

"Izuku she broke a kid's nose."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh just go to sleep already."

"Yes dear."

….

 **Please comment and favorite! I adore your comments!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	5. Sleepover Night

_*responding to a comment on Fanfiction*_

 _*goggles are a good idea that I actually didn't think of, but basically she wears goggles when using her quirk and glasses when not using it*_

 _*i should really just make a YouTube channel or something so I don't bog chapters down with comment Review time or these random notes at the beginning of each chapter*_

 _*what do you guys think?*_

 _*also, the readers on fanfic and ao3, chapters on wattpad and Quotev have pictures that go with each chapter!*_

 _*kind of minor spoilers to anime only watchers regarding Mirio Togata. Kind of*_

….

In the months after the incident with Atsushi Kobayashi, Frostbite grew accustomed to her semi-normal life. Her friend group grew no more than Takashi and Akira but she was okay with that. They nearly bowled her over the day after her fight with Atsushi, demanding she explain herself and how she had a Pro-Hero as a mother and why they hadn't exposed her to the media.

The reason she hadn't been exposed officially to the public until very very recently, was that Izuku and Ochako wanted her to at least be enrolled in school. At that point they couldn't really protect her from the media. They tried their best, but obviously it was almost impossible. Though, once media got over the rage of the number one hero; a) getting engaged, and b) adopting a child seemingly out of the blue, everything died down. Sure there was the occasional reporter demanding some kind of interview from the nine-year-old or her parents, but it was handled easily enough by Toto barking wildly in an attempt to get the strangers away from his humans, or the small family simply not allowing any sort of interviews or paparazzi into their house. New laws were also set into place that protected the privacy of all pro-heroes and their families.

….

Frostbite was nearly vibrating with excitement as they all got out of school Friday. Ochako and Izuku were allowing her to have what she called a 'sleepover' with Akira and Takashi. After speaking to their parents, they were given the green light as long as they got their homework done and went to bed at a reasonable time.

Class was dismissed and she waited for Takashi and Akira to get their things; school work and pajamas included, and follow her out to the bus they would be taking home. She fiddled with her glasses as they sat squished together on the bus. Or rather, Takashi and Frostbite sat together and Akira unceremoniously draped herself across their laps with a book propped up in front of her face.

"Any specific reason you're laying on us?" Takashi asked and Akira hummed,

"Cause Frostbite's comfy. Not you though, you're bony." She mused and flipped a page, squawking when Frostbite flicked the book and it fell onto her face.

She scampered off of the bus when it got to her stop and hopped down the stairs. Akira nearly bowled her over and Takashi simply stepped off the stairs like a regular 9-year-old. The three of them pushed and giggled on their way to Frostbite's house.

When they got to her driveway, she realized their car wasn't there, meaning Ochako was out working. Izuku was on strict bed rest after a fight with a villain that left him with three broken ribs, two cracked, and several bruised ribs after being thrown through a building. Nothing he hadn't handled before, but still enough to basically put him on house arrest until they healed. That meant her friends would be meeting her father, the Number One Hero, someone she hadn't mentioned before and they had only seen on television.

She knocked on the door three times and then paused and then another three times. She shifted from foot to foot as she heard Toto barking and the gentle shushing of Izuku as he nudged the dog away from the door to open it.

She heard Akira and Takashi choke on air and sputter as Izuku opened the door with a polite smile.

"You must be Takashi and Akira right? It's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in." He said and ruffled Frostbite's hair and shook their hands as they entered the household. They changed into indoor slippers before he got them started on their homework before having to lie down with an ice pack on his ribs to reduce swelling.

Takashi smacked Frostbite's arm repeatedly as Izuku left them at the dining table.

"You didn't say your dad was the number one hero!" He hissed, eyes wide and his whole body nearly shaking in excitement. Frostbite blinked and looked to her dad and then back to her homework with a shrug,

"It never came up." The boy looked at her as if she had grown a second head,

"You still never thought to mention 'hey my dad is only the number one hero in the world. Just thought you should know!'"

Akira snorted quietly at Takashi's frazzled behavior,

"He's obsessed with Deku." The boy gaped and crossed his arms in a pout,

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Just admit you are obsessed with Deku!"

"Says the girl obsessed with Frostbite's own mom!" Akira gasped as if wounded before the two dissolved into bickering that Frostbite snorted at before swatting both their heads and turning them back to their homework.

Ochako arrived home just before dinner was started, dropping a quick kiss to Frostbite's head and ushering the kids outback after they finished their homework so she could start on dinner. The three nine-year-olds didn't feel the need nor urge to run around, leading them to simply sit in a line, leaning on Toto's sturdy back on the cement patio as they pointed out cloud shapes.

"I swear that one looks like a monkey!" Akira waved her hands, pointing up at a cloud that Frostbite didn't see any particular shape in. She busied herself with drawing pictures with some chalk Inko had given to her a few weeks back, Takashi joining her and soon after, Akira. Doodles of heroes already littered the cement but they simply rubbed it away, leaving their fingers slightly red and raw.

"Say Frostbite," Akira commented and Frostbite looked up to see her friend's curious face,

"Hm?"

"Since both of your parents are heroes, does that mean you're gonna be a hero too?" At this Frostbite froze, she had thought a lot about it of course. Who wouldn't? She had heard so many kids in her class talk about how they wanted to be a pro-hero when they grew up, leaving her to think about it herself.

She didn't have a concrete answer so she shrugged,

"Dunno. What about you?" She asked, attempting and succeeding to steer the subject away from her own decision. Akira shrugged,

"I would like to think I could become a hero. Probably not with my Quirk though. I really don't know what I could do as a hero if all I have is sticky hands." She held up her hand with a piece of chalk sticking to it as she activated her Quirk.

"What about you Takashi?" The boy looked up from his current art piece,

"Hm? Oh I could never be a hero. Not without a Quirk." he said matter-of-factly and wiped his hands off on the grass.

"I think you could! You could be a Quirkless Hero like Lemillion!" Akira poked his side as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure I could, I don't want to though. I want to be a doctor when I grow up so I can help people in other ways!"

….

Dinner was served and eaten, the kids ready for bed, and then they were able to pull out piles of blankets and pillows. Ochako allowed them to turn Frostbite's room into a fort of sorts to sleep in. They even incorporated an umbrella and some flashlights, Toto adding to the array with copious amounts of dog hair and slobber.

Soon it was time for bed, leading Frostbite to bury herself under the blankets as Takashi and Akira snuggled under their respective blankets. Ochako wiggled her fingers as she turned off the lights and left to go to bed.

"Hey Frostbite?" Takashi piped up after several long minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being our friend… And thanks for defending me against Atsushi a while ago… You're a really good friend…" He said and they dissolved into quiet breathing before Frostbite spoke up one last time.

"Thank you for being my friend too… Good night Takashi,"

"Good night Frostbite."

….

Ochako collapsed gratefully on her side of the bed, leaning back into the pillows next to Izuku who was already in bed.

"Kiddos in bed?" He asked, glancing up from his notebook with a small smile. She nodded sleepily but pulled out her scrapbook journal,

"I don't know how Frostbite can handle having such energetic friends. They take a lot out of you I swear." She yawned and lay back, pasting the picture she had taken carefully and writing:

" _Sleepover night :)_ "

Izuku hummed as he put his notebook aside and lay back with a tired sigh, carefully adjusting to keep from irritating his ribs.

"But they're good kids, I think they're a good influence on her." Ochako set her own book on her bedside table and turned off her lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"They are, I hope they stick with her throughout school, goodness knows she needs them."

….

 **Real quick note about future chapters. I recently got a new soon-to-be full time job so that'll take up quite a bit of time and also NaNoWriMo is a thing that I'm participating in.**

 **But good news! I'm writing the third book in the Frostbite series for my project!**

 **It's going to be titled 'Epidemic' and I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE NEW CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE!**

 **I've been planning Epidemic since the first book ended 2 months ago! I have lots of plans, lots of cliffhangers, and lots of tears planned for this book and I hope you like it!**

 **Please comment and favorite! I adore your comments!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	6. Waiting for Izuku to Come Home

Frostbite sat at the front window in the early morning, leaning her chin on her arms as she stared out at the empty street.

It was early.

And Izuku was late.

Late by nearly two whole days.

He had left on an out of country mission, promising to be back as soon as possible with his signature grin, a pinky promise, and a tight hug.

But now he was late and Frostbite was worried.

"Frostbite?" She looked up to see her mother walking in the living room, wrapped in her robe against the morning chill and rubbing a hand through her messy hair.

"Mm." Was all Frostbite replied with before turning back to looking out the window.

"How long have you been awake?" Ochako asked as she came and sat by her daughter,

"I saw the sun rise." She replied quietly, not taking her mismatched eyes from the window.

Ochako's eyebrows knit together in worry, Frostbite was still clad in her flannel pajamas, fuzzy slippers and all. She could only imagine how long she'd been awake. Hell, even Toto was fast asleep at her feet as she perched on the back of the couch.

"Well, since it's Saturday, there's no school. Do you want to eat breakfast now? Maybe we can call and see if you can play with Takashi and Akira later." Ochako coaxed but Frostbite shrugged, still facing away from her mother's concerned gaze.

"No… I'm waiting for Izuku, he promised to be home two days ago…"

"Well you can wait for Izuku in the kitchen, you need to eat breakfast." Ochako ran her fingers through Frostbite's hair and turned her daughter to look at her. Frostbite returned the look with a half-hearted glare but then looked down to her slippered feet before sliding off the couch to follow her mother to the kitchen.

Toto gave a grunt as he heaved himself up and padded after them. Ochako busied herself in the kitchen as Frostbite sat at her spot at the table. Frostbite stared stubbornly at the front door but she could feel Ochako's worried glances as she made breakfast.

Eventually, Frostbite felt something wet nose her neck. Lifting her head from her arms and looking over, she felt Toto lick up her chin and over her face, smearing her glasses in slobber and causing her to give a disgusted whine and attempt to clean them off with the edge of her shirt. She glared at her dog but couldn't be mad, he was just doing his job at trying to keep her happy.

"Frostbite…" She looked up and saw Ochako,

"Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes? I know they're your favorite.." She offered tentatively and Frostbite shook her head,

"'m not hungry." She mumbled, face going back to being hidden by her arms. She heard Ochako sigh and approach her side, kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Sweetheart look at me please," She said softly and Frostbite reluctantly looked up with burning eyes.

Her mother had a somber smile as she looked up at her from her kneeling position.

"I know you miss Izuku, I do too. But he'll be back soon alright? Has he ever broken a promise?" She asked softly and Frostbite shook her head, he never broke a promise, especially after he pinky swore.

"No… He always keeps his promises…" She mumbled, wiping her eyes as she did so to prevent tears from falling. It was quiet for a moment before Frostbite spoke up again,

"Can I have pancakes now?" She very nearly whimpered and Ochako smiled,

"Of course." She said, standing and kissing Frostbite's forehead as she went.

Smell of chocolate chips and pancakes filled the air and Frostbite busied herself with running her fingers through Toto's hair as he whined and licked at her hands. Soon the house is filled with quiet giggles from Frostbite as Toto took to sprawling himself half on the chair and across her lap.

But, suddenly, like gunshot, everything is rendered silent by the short click of a lock followed by a familiar voice.

"Mm, something smells good."

"Izuku!" Frostbite shrieks and all but shoves Toto off, gently of course, her lap in surprise. Izuku stood in the doorway, sliding off a jacket and kicking off his shoes, dropping his suitcase to the side. He smiles that small genuine smile he reserves just for Frostbite and Ochako as the little girl very nearly vaults over the table, tripping over Toto as she launches herself into Izuku's arms, almost knocking him over in the process.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly like he might disappear if she lets go. He stands up, hugging her back as he shuts the door behind him and heads back towards the dining table. Toto was jumping up and barking, licking Izuku's hand as he ruffled his fur playfully.

"I missed you Izuku! Was work hard? Did you get hurt? Did you get the bad guys? Are you okay? I really really missed you!" Frostbite babbles in one breath before she stopped, panting to give herself a chance to breathe.

"Hi firecracker. I missed you too. No. No I didn't. Yes we got them. Yes I'm fine." He laughed, kissing her cheek before setting her down so he could kiss Ochako on the lips.

Frostbite hugs Toto around the neck happily before turning to help Izuku take his things back to his bedroom. She launched into an explanation of what happened during the week, talking about school events and how Ochako let her walk Toto to the street corner and back all by herself without him pulling her over even though they saw a stray cat. She told him about how training with Katsuki was going, about how much progress she was making, and about how she even saw Izuku very briefly on TV.

Once all Izuku's things were put away, he picked up Frostbite and hugged her tightly, letting out a tired sigh. Frostbite felt his muscles relax as he finally settled in to being home once again.

…..…..…..…..…..…..

Ochako couldn't help but smile as she heard Izuku talking to Frostbite in the other room, talking about his mission as he tucked her in for bed. Shutting her journal, she pressed the cover down to make sure the most recent picture inside didn't get bent or pop out.

" _Waiting for Izuku to come home_ "

She turned off her lamp and let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her seat. It was nice to have her fiancé home again, it was a relief to both her and Frostbite. Frostbite had taken the trip hard, giving her more nightmares and mood swings than usual. In the beginning of the trip, Frostbite was convinced that Izuku had up and left them for good. It had taken both Toto and Ochako to calm her down.

Izuku entered their bedroom and she offered him a smile, getting to her feet. He returned it as he wrapped her in a hug, leaning his head in her hair as they stood in silence.

"Welcome home Izuku." She whispered and he hummed,

"Glad to be home Ochako…"

…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **Hey guys! I have some news!**

 **The Frostbite series now has an ask blog on tumblr!**

 **It is: story-of-frostbite**

 **There you can ask questions, see my reply to comments, maybe some art will be posted, and all news/updates pertaining to the series!**

 **(** _ **Also, I'm going to release the cover for the third book 'Epidemic' in a day or two so if you want to see that, then go check it out!**_ **)**

 **I figured this was an easier way, for me and everyone else, instead of fighting with YouTube because like a commenter said, it is kind of broken.**

 **Anywho,**

 **Please favorite and comment! I adore reading them!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	7. Saturday Mornings

Frostbite woke up early that morning, excited and already buzzing with energy. She groped blindly for her glasses on her bedside table and grunted as she accidentally poked herself in the eye in the process of putting them on.

Toto let out a low groan as her shifting woke him up, he had crawled on the bed in the middle of the night when she had woken up from a nightmare. He flopped on his side, resting his head on her pillow and licking her face. She sputtered and pushed his face away,

"Toto no! Not my glasses!" She whined and he gave a whine in response.

With a half grin, half yawn, she slipped out of her covers and slid her feet into her fuzzy slippers before padding down the hall. It was still chilly in the dewey morning air but she knew by noon it would be boiling. But that was pushed to the back of her mind as she reached her parents room.

It was weeks since Izuku's last solo mission, and both her parents had just got back from another two day hero mission. Another job down, and they were back without injuries and safe.

Carefully, as to not wake Izuku or Ochako, she creaked open the door. Toto was nudging her back, his tail thumping as he panted, wondering what his little human was up to. She reached back to swat at his nose, intent on pushing him away but he pushed past and caused her to slip onto the hardwood floor with a heavy thump. She froze, hoping she didn't just wake her parents up. Luckily for her, Izuku and Ochako were so exhausted, the most that happened was Izuku turning over and Ochako snuggling further under her blankets.

Frostbite and Toto play wrestled for a few seconds to see who would get up first before he gave up and dropped all ninety pounds of fur and muscle onto the nine-year-old. Him being nearly thirty pounds heavier made Frostbite let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a wheeze and a squeak. The dog gave a happy and totally innocent whine as he licked at her face, messing her hair up and getting slobber all over her glasses.

"Toto get off! Get-"

"Frostbite?"

She looked up sheepishly to see Ochako sitting up in bed, yawning and squinting slightly through her sleep crusted eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she got a better look at the tangle of daughter and dog currently resting on her bedroom floor.

"What are you doing up at-" She looked to his bedside clock,

"7:16 AM on a Saturday?" She yawned as she finished and Frostbite stuck her tongue out at Toto before answering.

"I wanted to surprise you…. But Toto ruined it." She mumbled the last part as she dropped her face to rest on the plush rug that was cushioning her from the hardwood floor. With a sigh, Ochako patted the side of her bed. Toto perked up and trotted over, leaving Frostbite sprawled on the floor.

She got up with a grunt and scampered over, climbing up onto her mother's bed as she ruffled Toto's fur. Her mother let out a tired but breathy laugh as she took in her mussed appearance. She gave a small smile as she crawled between Ochako and Izuku to lay down. Ochako reached over her to shake Izuku's shoulder gently. He grumbled but didn't wake up.

"Izuku… Your daughter's awake." Ochako whispered as she lay back down, resting her head on her palm.

"Before the sun rises she's your daughter." He grumbled and Ochako rolled her eyes,

"Stop trying to quote the Lion King you dummy and wake up."

He rolled over, opening his eyes and rubbing at them, his signature smile on his face as he reached over to ruffle Frostbite's hair,

"Someone was playing with Toto." He simpered and Frostbite snorted,

"More like he sat on me." She settled beneath their covers and between them.

"So Frostbite, you'll have to tell me why you're up so early this morning. " He teased and Frostbite hid her nose under the blankets for a few seconds before answering.

"Well… you're home…" It was quiet as they both took in her answer,

"You're home safe… Both of you didn't get hurt and made it home safely… Nana Inko and Grandpa Toshi said it was really dangerous so I was really worried... I really missed you…" She mumbled into the covers and glanced up at her parents.

Izuku's eyes were shining and he had a large grin on his face, Ochako had a more subtle but warm smile. She was nearly crushed between the two and she squeaked as she was enveloped in a tight hug from both of them.

"We missed you too Frostbite." Ochako said and the three of them laughed as Toto barked to get their attention.

"We missed you too Toto- OOOF!" Izuku shot up into a sitting position as Toto scampered around the bed and leapt onto the bed, landing square on his stomach. Frostbite snickered and shrieked as her dog attacked first Izuku and then her with kisses. Ochako allowed him a couple licks before she gently pushed him to the end of the bed to give them a break from the excitable dog.

…

Ochako sat at her desk as Frostbite tugged Izuku into the kitchen later that morning to get breakfast. She heard the excited chattering of the girl who had changed so much from the time she first came to live with the Number One Hero. She leaned back into her chair and looked to her journal,

" _Saturday Mornings_ "

With a chuckle at the sound of something crashing, most likely Frostbite letting Toto out into the backyard to do his business and getting pulled outside with him in the process, she got up and stretched, shutting her journal carefully.

With a deep breath and a yawn, she headed out to where the rest of her family was waiting in the early morning air.

…

 **HEY GUYS! THE FROSTBITE TUMBLR HAS RELEASED THE COVER OF THE THIRD BOOK!**

 **Again, the tumblr is story-of-frostbite**

 **And I will begin comment reviews there as soon as some new ones come in!**

 **These reviews will be longer and more in depth and more personalized if you want to call it that!**

 **Please comment and favorite! Comments absolutely make my day and week!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	8. I love you

_*We get to see some of Frostbite's crafty and streetsmart side in this chapter ;)*_

Frostbite sat quietly out in the backyard with Toto's head in her lap as she stared at the grass. The German Shepherd breathed lightly as he kept all his attention on her in order to calm the anxious girl.

Her parents were inside arguing, yes arguing. They loved each other dearly, but like every couple they argued from time to time. And as Pro-Heroes, their arguments weren't exactly like most. Now was one of those arguments, Frostbite didn't hear exactly what it was about before she left the house to escape the tension.

She hated it when they argued, it wasn't often and perhaps that was the reason she hated it so much. Or maybe it was because arguing reminded her of O'Malley. Whatever it was, she hated it. She leaned over to bury her face in Toto's fur on his back, breathing in his comforting smell and for once not getting upset when he leaned up to lick her face.

Ochako's and Izuku's voices were muffled but she could still hear their faint voices. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Toto whined, trying to get her attention and calm her down. Frostbite looked up and rested her chin on his back as he licked her face and any tears that had fallen. She smiled softly,

"Thanks Toto… But I think Ochako and Izuku need your comfort more than me. Maybe you should go help them instead." She said quietly and he gave a small bark but didn't move.

It felt like forever before the arguing seemed to stop and Frostbite felt it was okay to go inside. She was sitting on the grass still, now leaning against Toto's back and pulling up pieces of grass to braid together or just shred apart.

…...

When the arguing seemed to have ceased, she got up and slowly approached the backdoor. She peeked inside, seeing no one and hearing nothing. The backdoor opened quietly as she pushed it open and entered. Toto's nails clicked on the hardwood floor and Frostbite quietly scuffed her socks on the floor as they walked down the hallway to the living room.

Izuku sat on the couch with his head down, dragging a hand down his face and looking deep in thought. Toto took his place on the rug under the coffee table as Frostbite slid onto the couch next to Izuku. She kept a reasonable distance, sitting on the arm rather than right next to him as he was in the middle of the two person couch. He looked up with tired eyes and gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey firecracker." He said quietly and she nodded quietly and slid down the arm to sit a little closer to him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly and his smile dropped and looked down to the carpet,

"Your mom and I just had a fight." He said and Frostbite frowned,

"I know… I could hear you outside…" He hid a wince and sighed,

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said sincerely and leaned back in the couch cushions.

"... What was the argument about?" She asked tentatively and Izuku sighed,

"Time management mostly, with the wedding coming up and all it makes a lot of stress for all of us. Ochako would like us to take some more time off to spend time with you and raising you more, before and after the wedding. And I agree, most days my mom is taking you to school and taking care of you and most of the time we don't see you for days at a time because of work. She just wants us to take some time off once in a while or cut work days short. Which I agree on, but society needs a Number One Hero and having that as my position, it's hard to do. And with you getting older-" Frostbite scooted closer on her knees and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know you guys are trying." She said quietly, looking to the floor as she thought of what to say.

"You guys are heroes, it's not fair for everyone to have you focus all your attention on me. I need to share you guys too."

"But Frostbite you're our daughter, you are family and family should always come first."

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-man if there's no neighborhood." She quoted and heard Izuku laugh,

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Eijiro let me watch a superhero movie after training with Katsuki last week. We watched it while we were waiting for you to get off work." She said and looked up at him before elaborating,

"But that's not the point of the quote though. The point is, you can't be home all the time, being a hero is important too. And if you don't protect people, then you won't have anyone to protect anymore. Toto and I are okay right now. And it's nice to spend time with Nana Inko or Grampa Toshi when they pick me up from school." She said, half mumbling into Izuku's shirt.

For several minutes, it was silent. Izuku not saying anything and the only sound was them breathing.

"Frostbite when did you get so wise?" He asked quietly, giving her a small smile as she looked up at him,

"Dunno, Momo says it's 'cause I read a lot." Izuku chuckled and ruffled her hair.

She hopped off the couch and stretched,

"Where's Ochako?" She asked and he deflated slightly,

"She left the house for a little bit. She needed to cool her head. She said she'd be back tonight."

"Are you going to apologize? You both should make up." She asked as soon as he finished and he pursed his lips,

"I hate to admit it. But I'm not sure how." He said softly and Frostbite frowned, she didn't want them to be mad at each other, but she also didn't know how to help the situation.

"Why not just apologize?" Izuku let out a long breath,

"It's not that easy… We both said things that were out of line, and we both need to calm down a bit before we talk to each other."

…...

Frostbite chewed almost angrily on her mouthful of dinner as the awkwardness escalated between the small family. Ochako had come home with some takeout, but hadn't said a word to her significant other. Their adopted daughter had been caught in the middle and she was getting tired of it.

So what did she do?

She made a plan to get her parents to apologize to each other.

It felt long and tedious, having to sneak her plan around her parents who were still not talking to each other. She'd sneak time to herself after they went to bed, turning on her lamp as she scribbled in her personal notebook. She'd sneak time out in the back yard, talking to Toto about her plans. She'd sneak time during homework at the dining room table, moving her syllabus up and writing in her notebook when they weren't paying attention.

Her parents seemed to not getting any better or worse. They simply just didn't talk to each other, they still slept, ate, and lived together. But they weren't happy, Frostbite would catch Ochako's and Izuku's sad looks towards the other when they thought no one was looking.

Finally, she put her plan into action.

One thing she had learned from living on the streets, was to sleep lightly. If she didn't, she could be pickpocketed or mugged. So, after she took medication to help with nightmares and PTSD and was tucked in by Ochako, she slept lightly until it was time to put her plan into place.

5:00 AM; Izuku's alarm went off and he got up to shower almost like clockwork. She heard him turn on the shower and she slipped out of bed, gesturing for Toto to stay put as she slid her glasses on and tiptoed to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she reached in and pulled out several items she needed.

After that, she turned on the coffee machine and set it to fill a pot. She had seen Ochako and Izuku do it plenty of times, plus the instructions on the machine weren't that hard to understand. Izuku wasn't going to be out of the shower for a few more minutes, so she had enough time to get his breakfast ready. The toaster was easy to use, she got several slices of toast ready with butter and jam just as the coffee pot beeped.

Soon enough, his breakfast was ready and on the table just as the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened just as she hid herself under the kitchen sink. The cupboard door to under the sink shut just as he entered the kitchen. She watched through the tiniest crack in the cupboard door as Izuku paused at the sight of breakfast already on the table with a cup of coffee just the way he liked it.

As far as he knew, Ochako was the only one who knew how early he woke up so in his mind, she was the only one who could've made him breakfast. He eventually shrugged and sat down, eating quickly before leaving by the time he always left by; 5:30 AM.

Ochako always woke up just before he left, but today she must have slept in. But it worked out in that Frostbite was able to put her second plan into action. She snuck into the bathroom; which was foggy and steamy from Izuku's shower, and crawled up on the counter. The mirror was covered in steam which worked out perfectly. A moment passed and she heard Ochako moving around in the master bedroom before Frostbite got to work writing in the steam.

She had purposely watched Izuku write things for work, studying how his writing flowed and practiced herself until it was nearly identical. Not completely of course, she was only a nine-year-old and didn't have the years of experience with writing. But to a half asleep Ochako, it would look like Izuku had written something on the mirror.

In a careful and steady hand, she carefully wrote the kanji saying " _I Love You_ " under a heart. After that, she got down and froze. The bathroom door was shut but she could hear Ochako leaving the master bedroom. Quickly, she shut off the light and slipped out and down the hall, hugging the wall and tiptoeing until she was back in her bedroom just as Ochako reached the bathroom, seemingly not noticing her adopted daughter.

Toto looked up from his place where he had crawled up onto Frostbite's bed and taken her spot with his head on the pillow.

"Toto move!" She hissed and he seemed to roll his eyes before getting up with a sassy huff and jumped onto the floor. Frostbite scrambled under her covers, nearly ripping her glasses off her face and setting them down before Ochako came in to check on her like she always did after showering.

She had just rolled over when her bedroom door creaked open and she sensed Ochako peeking in. She kept her breathing even and slow, mimicking her own sleeping pattern easily. Soon, Ochako left satisfied and continued on with her daily routine.

Plan successful.

…

Ochako sighed and rubbed her eyes as she stared at her scrapbook journal open on her desk. Her and Izuku had gotten into an argument at the beginning of the week and she knew it had annoyed and stressed out Frostbite. But she didn't think it would lead to Frostbite taking matters into her own hands.

A message on the mirror that looked like Izuku's handwriting.

And later him thanking her for a breakfast she didn't make.

After finally sitting down and talking it out, they figured out that Frostbite must have memorized their schedules and planted ideas that they were in their own way apologizing. The couple realized how childish they had been, and talked about the matter they had been arguing about civilly, with Izuku bringing up the conversation he had had with Frostbite about the subject of them not being home all the time.

She chuckled as she pasted the picture carefully, the one she had taken of the heart on the foggy mirror that morning.

" _I love you_ "

Tracing the photo, she smiled,

"I love you too."

…

 **Hey ya'll! Just wanted to make a quick note, I know some people might be like "But Izuku and Ochako would never argue!" and my response is, they most likely would. Every couple, especially ones under lots of stress like being heroes and such, have their arguments. And I wanted to showcase that from a child's point of view. Because arguments seem different from a kids perspective, what might seem mature to some, seem really scary or strange to others. So I hope I did this justice!**

 **ALSO! My new job has been kind of time consuming but I finally got this done!**

 **And also also! The Frostbite tumblr has started Comment Review time!**

 **Again, the tumblr is story-of-frostbite**

 **So go give it a follow please!**

 **Please comment and favorite! Comments absolutely make my day and week!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	9. Visit to the Hospital

( _All I'm saying… is that I was watching clips from Home Alone while writing this…_ )

Frostbite woke up in the middle of the night to Toto growling at the end of her bed. She blinked several times, sitting up and sliding her glasses on her face in one smooth movement. She yawned and scrubbed her eyes before noticing Toto was still growling at the bedroom door. With a frown, she slipped out of bed and crept to the door to peek through the crack, motioning for Toto to stay and then shutting the door behind her.

It was the weekend so she was spending it with Inko to allow Ochako and Izuku to attend a Heroes Gala in the city. And now something was wrong.

Her bare feet slowly carried her down the hallway towards the front room of Inko's apartment. She kept to the sides to decrease the creaking of the floorboards before she froze at the sound of someone rustling in the office just before the front room. She stepped across the hallway to peek into the office.

A man she didn't recognize, dressed in all black, was rummaging through the desks and drawers, a bag full of valuables at his feet. Her eyes narrowed, this was a burglar and she was witnessing a robbery. Her mind whirled a mile a minute, part of her wanted to go wake Inko, but part of her wanted to act. She worried her lip with her teeth, chewing nervously as she decided to go wake Inko and possibly call the police.

However, she was passing the kitchen when she heard the man in the office straighten up and start to leave. She scrambled as quietly as possible and made it into a cupboard full of pots and pans near the sink just as he made it into the kitchen. She heard him rummaging and going through everything and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her breathing as he stood right in front of the cupboard she was hiding in. Several dishes were digging into her sides and legs, she very nearly bumped her head as she tried to come up with a plan.

"What would Izuku do? What would Izuku do?" She chanted to herself quietly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

Glancing to the side, she caught sight of an iron pan and heard Katsuki's voice in her head,

" _A decent hero is always able to adapt to uncertain situations._ " He had drilled into her head during a session of training. Time to put that training to use. She grasped the handle of the pan, planted her feet firmly against the cupboard door, and shoved as hard as she could.

The man's knees gave out and he fell to the ground with a shout of pain. If that didn't wake Inko, then the crashing of everything in his duffle bag would. She slid from the cupboard and brandished the pan as she put distance between herself and the man on the floor.

He looked up with blazing eyes and caught on her,

"You're- You're that hero Deku's brat." He snarled and swiped his hand towards her, they briefly latched onto her shirt but quickly let go as she slammed the hard iron pan down onto his fingers. He let out a shrill scream and cradled his hand to his chest and used his other to heave himself into a standing position.

She heard Inko exit her room and the man suddenly had a handgun, pulling it from the waistband of his belt and pointing it at her. She froze, hands raising slowly and a look of horror crossing her face.

"Don't you move or I put a bullet through the brat." He snarled, all attention on her and giving Frostbite a moment to strike.

She lunged forward and swung the pan towards the man's torso, he crumpled and swung wildly behind him, catching Frostbite in the jaw and sending her skidding backwards, knocking her glasses off in the process. She took a step forward and slammed the pan forward as the man turned to presumably fire a bullet. She instinctively raised the pan in front of her face and it knocked into her nose as the bullet ricocheted off and into the wall next to her. Acting in the second his guard was down, she swung the pan down and slammed it into his face.

His nose looked almost like a pancake as he slumped unconscious to the ground, blood leaking from his face and onto the carpet. It was silent as he let out a pained moan that spurred Inko to rush forward and grasp Frostbite in a tight hug.

"I called the police, they'll be here any minute." She said quickly, pulling back to cup her granddaughters face and study the bruise forming on the right side of Frostbite's lower jaw and the blood leaking from her nose as it swelled. She got a towel to staunch her bloody nose and slid her now cracked glasses on her face as they waited for authorities.

Not even ten minutes later, police were getting a statement from both Frostbite and Inko. The small girl then noticed Katsuki arriving on the scene and hopped off the couch to run over to the fiery tempered hero, launching herself into his arms. He was still dressed in a suit, presumably from the Heroes Gala and looked positively annoyed. However, he caught her with a hug, hoisting her onto his shoulders and ruffling her hair.

"You okay squirt?" She nodded, ruffling her own fingers through his combed hair, returning it to its normal spiked state,

"Mmhm, I only got a bruise but I think I broke my nose." She said and leaned her cheek on his head as Inko finished with the police. Her towel was getting damp with blood as she leaned her nose forward to keep from the blood running down her throat.

She felt him chuckle and glance up,

"But are you and Mrs. Midoriya alright?" She didn't say anything, only pointing out the open door to see the burglar getting loaded into an ambulance. This time Katsuki let out a boisterous laugh,

"I'll take that as a yes. Glad to see your training is sticking. But let's go get you checked out by the paramedics alright? We don't want Deku freaking out too much."

Izuku flipped out regardless when he finally got to his mother's to find an ambulance with an unconscious criminal being driven away, and another ambulance carting his daughter to the hospital with a broken nose and bruised jaw. He let out a worried sounding shriek and Ochako immediately went to talk to the nurses.

Frostbite held an ice pack to her jaw and pinched her nose, the bleeding finally slowing. The paramedics confirmed she had a broken nose but it would heal fine on its own with no correction surgery needed. Her eyes looked as if they had been punched, her nose bruising and the bruising spreading to her eyes.

Izuku looked like he was about to pass out as he noticed Frostbite in the hospital bed, holding a bloody towel to her face and broken glasses in her lap. Katsuki was sitting next to her, keeping her company as Inko finished giving a statement to the police out in the hall.

"What happened?!" He demanded, ignoring Frostbite's hands shooing him away in favor of making sure she hadn't lost any fingers.

"Your little girl here took down a burglar who had a gun and was attempting to rob them." Katsuki said and Deku's eyes nearly bugged out of his head,

"He had a gun?!"

"I hit him with a frying pan."

"You what?!"

….

Ochako watched as Izuku tucked Frostbite in bed as best he could in the hospital bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The doctors wanted to keep her for the night to make sure no other injuries were discovered after the fact.

She held the small scrapbooking journal, an entry and photo already in place.

" _Visit to the Hospital_ "

Worry and pride mixed in the pit of her stomach. On one hand, she was happy her daughter was safe and had been able to protect herself. One the other hand, now Frostbite was in a hospital bed, a sight that was becoming more and more familiar. She was worried, she knew that the likelihood of Frostbite joining the Hero Course at UA when she got older was high. And as a mother she knew she should support her, but she almost didn't want her too.

She could only hope that in the future, Frostbite wouldn't be zipped into a body bag and taken away from Ochako's arms.

….

 **GUYS I'M NOT DEAD**

 **I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait between chapters! Work got hectic (I got a job yay!), I got in a car accident just a few days ago, and my oneshot blog took off (I'm fairytailwzard on tumblr!)!**

 **I also got into a new anime! It's called Dororo and I HIGHLY recommend you watch it!**

 **Good news! One more chapter left of this book! I know it's short, but I never planned for this to be a huge long book. And that means I can start publishing chapters of the next book Epidemic! And comment review time comes back in the next book!**

 **Bad news! My job is full time, so that means the space between chapters might be long. And I might focus a lot more on oneshots because they don't take up as much time and I don't have to concentrate on them as much as I do chapters of my books.**

 **Anyhow, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!**


	10. Tied the Knot!

**Mini Comment Review Time!:**

 **fencer29 from FanFiction: Yes Toto adores Frostbite, but he actually wouldn't be able to be a service dog if he was aggressive towards people! That's a trait all service dogs have to have and Toto is no exception! So sadly, and at least somewhat realistically (based off what I've heard and found online), he would not be attempting to attack someone even if they broke in.**

….

Frostbite was nearly vibrating as Inko brushed her hair away from her face.

It was a big day.

The day Izuku and Ochako were officially getting married.

It was a small private ceremony, kept completely from the media with cleverly crafted stories and small white lies. To the public, the couple wasn't getting married until the end of that year in December.

But to close family and friends, they were getting married March 24th.

Frostbite was dressed in a knee length lilac dress with daisies helping pin her hair back out of her face. She currently sat next to Inko on one of the several chairs while waiting for the ceremony to start. Toto lay at her feet next to her chair, his own little clip on bow tie on his collar. He had his service vest and leash on, head on the ground but watching Frostbite with a calm gaze.

As she fidgeted, he nudged her foot and she sighed,

"I know I know, but it's a big day." She whispered to Toto, cupping her hand around her mouth as if that would make it easier for Inko to miss what she was saying. Inko chuckled and caught her attention by pointing towards the arch where Izuku arrived in his place.

He wore a white suit and light purple flower pinned to his lapel, hair already flying away out of its gelled state. He looked nervous, which was understandable. He fidgeted but smiled when he caught Frostbite's eye and she waved.

They were cut off by the sound of music and the sound of quiet footsteps. Frostbite whirled to see Ochako in a beautiful wedding dress.

All white with a sweetheart neckline and loose and flowy skirt with her hair pinned back and a bouquet of daisies, she looked like an angel. Frostbite was very nearly shaking as she watched her mother walk down the aisle, tears glistening in the older woman's eyes as her own father handed her off to Izuku.

The vows began and Frostbite had to lean down and pet Toto for fear she'd get up and run to her parents and ruin the moment. Inko placed a placating hand on her back but couldn't contain Frostbite's cheer as the newly wed couple kissed after the vows finished. Her grin lit up her entire face and Toto barked in surprise as she jumped to her feet and ran to give her parents a hug.

The couple caught their daughter and lifted her up, laughing as they planted kisses to either cheek. A photo was taken and the reception began.

…

Frostbite was found underneath a table with Toto at her side, not caring about the dog hair that would inevitably cover her dress later. Her nose was buried in his fur, her fingers combing through the fur around his neck and chest.

Ochako and Izuku were talking with the few guests who came and she kept to herself, content with letting her parents have some time to themselves at their own event. It was their big day, she could handle some time away from them.

"Having fun?" She jerked her head up, looking to see Denki crouching and looking under the tablecloth at her with a warm smile. She nodded and crawled on her knees to grasp his hand.

"Mmhm. Toto likes it under there." She said and stood, brushing uselessly at the dog hair sprinkled across her dress. She adjudged a flower in her hair absentmindedly as the music started and couples gathered together to dance and watch Izuku and Ochako dance to the soft musical notes floating from the radio.

Frostbite danced with several people, first Denki, then Eijiro, then Mina, even Toshinori. She even convinced Katsuki to dance with her. Perhaps dancing wasn't the correct word, she more stood on their feet and they whisked her around the dance floor.

Toto stood on the sidelines and Frostbite joined him for a short break as she watched Izuku dance with his mother and Ochako with her father. She munched on a cookie she had snagged ( _what Inko didn't know wouldn't hurt her_ ) from the buffet-style table set off to the side with drinks and snacks.

The tiny girl had just finished the last of the cookie when a shadow fell over her. Startled, she looked up to see Izuku crouched, smiling gently and holding out a hand.

"Want to dance with me Frostbite?" She looked from one side to the other, and then behind her before pointing at herself.

 _Me?_

Izuku laughed and nodded,

"Of course I mean you silly, can't I dance with my little girl?"

…

Frostbite swung her legs idly as she waited for the cleaning to finish up. Izuku and Ochako has left for their honeymoon roughly an hour before and she was set to spend the next couple days at Inko's. But tonight she had asked to spend the night at Katsuki and his team's home ( _Mina let her stay up later than Inko would_ ) and they had agreed happily ( _Katsuki perhaps less so, but she knew he didn't mind._ ) She had her overnight bag packed and at her feet already, all that was left was to leave.

"You ready Frostbite?" Denki asked and she nodded, hopping down from her seat and sliding her backpack with her night clothes onto her shoulders. Reaching up, she took his hand and followed as they all started walking towards Mina's car ( _they had separate cars so they wouldn't be crammed into one_ ). She settled into a seat next to Toto as Denki got in the passenger seat and Mina into the driver's seat.

"It's still early enough that we can probably watch a movie before heading to bed, how does that sound Frostbite?" Mina asked as she pulled out onto the road and started the drive back to their home.

"Good." It was silent before Frostbite piped up again,

"Can we watch Footloose?" Laughter filled the car,

"We sure can kiddo. We sure can."


	11. New book is out!

Hey guys! Epidemic, the third book in the Frostbite series has just been published! please go give it a read and leave a comment!


End file.
